Napravitel
by Ginkaku Uneri
Summary: Překlad. V jednom světě zuří válka proti Voldemortovi, v jiném světě se bradavický profesor Tom Riddle rozhodne otestovat svoji teorii alternativních vesmírů. Ale to, co na své výpravě objeví, se mu vůbec nebude líbit.
1. Prolog

_Toto je překlad fanficu _**Rectifier**_ od _**Niger ****Aquila**_._

* * *

Prolog

Všude byla tma. Les byl opuštěný. Nikde nebylo ani stopy po zvířeti nebo jiné živé bytosti. Totální ticho. Jako by to místo samo bylo mrtvé.

Oslňující zlaté světlo problesklo temnou nocí. Jakoby se něco, nebo spíš někdo, objevil ze zdroje toho světla. Světlo pohaslo stejně náhle jako se objevilo a na zem v lese spadla temná postava.

Postava trochu zaúpěla a zvedla se. Jeho oči se pohotově rozhlédly a vstřebávaly každý detail v okolí. Obočí pod černými vlasy se svraštilo.

_Kde je?_


	2. První setkání

Kapitola 1: První setkání

Kde _je_? Zdálo se, že v nějakém lese, ale byla příliš velká tma, aby mohl pořádně vidět, a neodvažoval se rozsvítit hůlku, dokud si nebude jistý, že je to bezpečné. S jeho štěstím by ho nepřekvapilo, kdyby se mu povedlo přistát právě uprostřed Zapovězeného lesa.

Takže mu zbývalo jen jedno…

Zhluboka se nadechl a soustředil se. Cítil, jak se zmenšuje; jeho tělo na sebe vmžiku vzalo zvířecí podobu. V takových chvílích byl opravdu rád, že nelitoval času a naučil se tuhle složitou proměnu.

Země byla mokrá a studená, zřejmě proto, že sluneční světlo nemohlo proniknout hustými listy stromů.

Nyní ve své zvěromágské formě poznal, že _není_ v Zapovězeném lese. Byl v tom lese mnohokrát, poznal by ho. Takže kde byl?

Pokud se nic nepokazilo, měl by být v alternativním vesmíru. Ale proč ho to přeneslo zrovna do lesa? I když si byl docela jistý, že jeho speciální přenášedlo bude fungovat, nedokázal předpovědět, kde přistane. Soudil, že to budou Bradavice, protože tam ve svém vlastním světě cestu začal, nebo alespoň místo co nejblíž Bradavicím za protipřemisťovací hranicí, ale _tady_?

Pohnul se dopředu, ale zastavil se, když ucítil povědomý pocit; tohle cítil vždy když opouštěl Bradavice nebo do nich přicházel.

Proč bylo protipřemisťovací kouzlo uprostřed lesa? Přenášedlo ho shodilo přímo za jeho hranicí. Takže důvod, proč přenášedlo přistálo právě tady, musel být někde uvnitř téhle očarované oblasti.

Situace byla vskutku čímdál zajímavější.

Postupoval dál ve své zvířecé podobě. S přeměněným tělem pro něj bylo snazší prodírat se trávou a prosmýknout se mezi kořeny stromů. Neměl tušení kam míří, ale něco ho pohánělo kupředu, jako kdyby ho nějaká mocná síla k něčemu přitahovala.

Brzy zjistil, že je na kraji lesa. Strnul při pohledu, který se mu naskytl.

Minimálně dvacet zahalených postav bylo shromážděných na lesní mýtině. Stáli v půlkruhu a všichni měli bílé masky. Uprostřed kruhu byl blonďatý chlapec. Klečel před vysokou postavou, která se zdála být jejich vůdcem.

_Nebo to byl jejich __**mistr**__?_

Bledá kůže. Rudé oči. Místo nosu jen škvíry. Vypadal víc jako had než člověk. Ale _byl_ to člověk, ne? Za svůj život narazil na mnoho tvorů, ale tohle... nevěděl, co si o tom myslet.

Neviděl jasně, co se stalo, jen věděl, že ten chlapec začal ječet. Vysoký muž to chvíli pozoroval a pak se otočil, naprosto nedotčený čímkoli, co chlapci udělal. Ten si teď držel ruku, jako by se spálil. Skupina zahalených postav byla zrovna tak nesoucitná.

Jedna jeho část chtěla chlapci přispěchat na pomoc, ale zastavil ho fakt, že o své situaci nevěděl zhola nic. Bylo by hlupácké zachovat se jako nebelvír a prozradit se tuctu lidí, kteří byli zcela jasně černokněžníci.

K jeho úlevě se chlapec za chvíli dokázal postavit, ale-

_Co to u Salazara dělá?_

Díval se s odporem, jak se chlapec proplazil dopředu a políbil lem hábitu toho 'hadího' muže, jako by to byla nějaká pocta.

Všechno na téhle scéně ho vedlo k jedinému závěru – tenhle muž... tahle kreatura byl Pán zla, nebo aspoň někdo, kdo se za něj prohlašuje.

V duchu se ušklíbl. Ze všech možných světů musel najít zrovna...

Pohyb poblíž Pána zla zaujal jeho pozornost. Byl to had, ovbrovský had; byl skoro tak velký jako-

Zarazil se. To nemohla být _ona_, ne? Had se otočil, jako by slyšel jeho otázku. I když na toho hada dobře neviděl, okamžitě věděl, že byl spatřen. Had se obrátil ke svému pánovi a potom-

Než si vůbec uvědomil, co se děje, Pán zla mířil hůlkou přímo na něj. V další vteřině na něj letěla kletba – smrtící kletba.

Setřásl ze sebe nechutný pocit déjà vu a snadno se kletbě vyhnul. Věděl že přijdou další útoky, takže se otočil a rychle ustupoval do lesa, zpátky k protipřemisťovací hranici.

Ve své zvířecí podobě se pohyboval pohotově, ale ten obrovský had ho pronásledoval a pomalu se k němu blížil. Těsně u hranice ho konečně dohnal.

Vyhnul se hadově útoku, ale při pohledu na něj se prudce zarazil.

_Byla_ to ona.

S tlumeným prasknutím se přeměnil zpátky do své lidské podoby a šokovaně na hada civěl. _/Nagini?/_

Had se zastavil uprostřed výpadu, když zaslechl hadí řeč. _/Hadí jazyk? Ale zníš jako- /_

_/Nagini…/_

Ostře se nadechl a uslyšel další syčivý hlas. Před ním stál hadovitý Pán zla. Z jeho pokroucených rysů mu přeběhl mráz po zádech.

Sáhl po hůlce, ale strnul, když se podíval Pánovi zla do očí. Něco v těch šarlatových očích ho přitahovalo, měl z toho podivný pocit povědomosti.

Přes jeho zmatení se rychle dostaly ke slovu instinkty. Pán zla vypadal přesně tak ohromeně jako on sám a ani se ho nesnažil zadržet, když zacouval a odběhl za protipřemisťovací hranici. S posledním pohledem na Pána zla se přemístil.

* * *

Vydechl úlevou při pohledu na hrad, když se ubíral cestou z Prasinek. Alespoň, že Bradavice v tomhle světě _existovaly_.

"Kdo jste? Co tady děláte?"

Zastavil se. Byl to hlas, který dobře znal, ale nečekal, že ho uslyší tak blízko Bradavic. Zvedl hlavu a uviděl, jak k němu majitel hlasu kráčí od okraje Zapovězeného lesa.

Nedokázal ze svého hlasu vystrnadit chlad, když mu obezřetně odpověděl. „Na to samé bych se mohl zeptat já vás."

"Já jsem _profesor_ na téhle škole." Muž se pohrdlivě ušklíbl. „Teď mi odpovězte na otázku. Kdo jste?" Jeho tón byl tichý, ale nebezpečný.

_Profesor_? _Snape_ jako _učitel_?

"Přišel jsem za Albusem Brumbálem," řekl a v duchu doufal, že Albus je tady ředitelem.

Snape ho nedůvěřivě zkoumal. „Pojďte za mnou."

Aniž by čekal na odpověď, Snape se otočil na podpatku a vykročil k hradu. Zavrtěl nevěřícně hlavou a následoval ho. Uvažoval, jestli je možné, aby člověk zažil tolik překvapení za jedinou noc.

* * *

"Počkejte tady," řekl Snape a vyšel po schodech k ředitelově pracovně.

Učinil jak mu bylo řečeno a využil čas k prohlížení okolí. Tyhle Bradavice vypadaly hodně jako ty v jeho světě, ale věděl, že to tak není. Už teď dokázal říct, že to nejsou ty stejné Bradavice, které mu byly po tolik let domovem. Jeho myšlenky se vrátily k tomu, co viděl v lese a ušklíbl se. Co se to v tomhle světě stalo?

Snape se vrátil za moment a černý hábit za ním vlál jako obvykle.

"Ředitel vás očekává," řekl krátce a bez dalšího slova kolem něj prošel.

Podíval se přes rameno a zahlédl, jak Snape mizí po schodech do sklepení.

Snape tedy musí být ředitelem zmijozelské koleje.

Rozladěně si prohrábl vlasy. Nechtěl si ani představovat, co by se stalo z jeho koleje se Snapem v čele.

Věci byly čímdál horší. Mohl jen doufat, že Albus mu pomůže nějaké otázky vyjasnit, místo aby podnítil další.

S tou zneklidňující myšlenkou se vydal nahoru po schodech.

* * *

Albus měl jen mlhavou představu, o jakého návštěvníka by mohlo jít. Kdo jiný než člověk z ministerstva by ho vyhledal v tuhle hodinu? Nebo to byl rodič nějakého studenta? Albus si unaveně povzdychl. Vzhledem ke zprávám o Voldemortově návratu by to nebyl první případ.

Dveře se otevřely a v nich stál návštěvník. Albus byl na chvíli úplně ochromený. Ten obličej. Ty rysy. Mohly patřit jen jediné osobě.

Muž klidně vstoupil do jeho pracovny a zastavil se před ním.

Nebylo pochyb. Tuhle tvář by Albus nikdy nemohl zapomenout. Ale nebylo to možné. Ty oči, co na něj zíraly, byly tak plné života. Albus si nemohl vybavit, že by právě tohle _někdy_ dřív na tomhle konkrétním obličeji viděl.

"Albusi?" řekl muž váhavě.

Albus se zhluboka nadechl, když slyšel ten příliš povědomý hlas. Pomalu se postavil. Když promluvil, jeho hlas zněl naprosto nevěřícně.

"_Tome?_"


	3. Alternativní realita

Kapitola 2: Alternativní realita

Po všech těch letech se Tom naučil číst v Albusovi dost dobře a byl na to docela hrdý. Nikdo neznal Albuse Brumbála líp než on. A domníval se, že tak tomu bylo i naopak. Mohl říct, že Albus byl v naprostém šoku, když ho poprvé spatřil. Po prvotním šoku Albusovy oči ochladly a celé jeho chování se změnilo. A pokud šlo o Toma, nikdy nebylo dobré znamení když se z Albusových očí vytratily jiskřičky.

Znovu se musel divit, co se v tomhle světě asi stalo. A po svém setkání s Nagini a hadím Pánem zla měl pocit, že odpověď se mu nebude líbit.

Zhluboka se nadechl, zdvořile se usmál a začal s vysvětlováním. "Omlouvám se za můj náhlý příchod, pane řediteli. Vím, že je to docela nečekané, ale ujišťuji vás, že přicházím v míru," řekl opatrně a v duchu sebou škubl z toho pronikavého pohledu, kterým ho Albus propichoval. "Jestli se mohu zeptat, slyšel jste někdy výraz alternativní vesmír?"

Albusovy oči se trochu rozšířily, pak se mu na obličej vrátila klidná fasáda. "Alternativní vesmír?"

Tom věděl, že Albus rozumí, co naznačoval, ale bylo jasné, že mu nevěří.

Usebral se a pokračoval ve vysvětlování. "Alternativní vesmír je hypotéza o tom, že existuje mnoho paralelních světů a každý se od sebe liší nepatrně, jen malým bodem v historii. Jak jde čas dál, tyto malé variace vedou k velmi rozdílným výsledkům a následkem toho k bezpočtu různách alternativních světů." Krátce se odmlčel, aby nechal tu informaci usadit. "Byl jsem tím konceptem fascinovaný a po určitém výzkumu jsem zjistil, že cestovat do alternativného světa je opravdu možné. Vytvořil jsem přenášedlo, o kterém jsem myslel, že by dokázalo člověka přenést napříč dimenzemi. Po několika testech jsem se rozhodl to vyzkoušet doopravdy a dorazil jsem sem asi před hodinou."

I když jeho práce přinesla zjevný úspěch, Tomovi to nepřineslo tolik vzrušení jako obvykle, když se mu podařilo něco, co nedokázal nikdo před ním. Něco se pokazilo, když cestoval dimenzemi. V duchu se zašklebil, když si na ten pocit vzpomněl. Bylo to, jako by ho několik různých sil chtělo roztrhat a každá ho táhla jiným směrem. Byla to taková bolest, že Cruciatus proti tomu vypadal jako nic. To se nemělo stát, a Tom byl odhodlaný zjistit, co za tím stojí.

"Takže říkáš, že jsi přišel z alternativného vesmíru?" řekl Albus po chvíli ticha a na tváři měl obezřetný výraz.

Tom si trochu povzdechl. Jestli Pán zla, kterého právě viděl, byl opravdu tím, kdo si myslel, pak měl vážný problém. Jak mohl Albuse přesvědčit, že jeho zdánlivě za vlasy přitažená historka je pravdivá?

Jako na odpověď Tom ucítil, že mu na rameni přistálo něco těžkého. Navzdory ošemetné situaci se usmál a otočil se k dobře známému fénixovi.

"Ahoj, Fawkesi," pozdravil fénixe vřele a poplácal ho po zádech.

K Tomovu překvapení se po tomto prostém činu Albus uvolnil. Výraz staršího čaroděje změkl a jeho oči znovu jiskřily. Tom zamrkal a pak si vzpomněl, co o fénixech věděl. Tito kouzlení tvorové ukazovali příchylnost jen velmi vzácně. A jen ti, kdo byli důvěryhodní, mohli získat fénixovo uznání. Tom si stále jasně pamatoval, jak byl v šoku, když se mu jiná verze Fawkese poprvé usadila na rameni.

Když viděl, že Albus konečně přestal být ve střehu, napřímil se. "Omluvte mou neslušnost, pane řediteli. Ještě jsem se nepředstavil, že?" Zeširoka se usmál a nabídl mu ruku. "Tom Marvolo Riddle. Rád se s vámi setkávám, Albusi."

* * *

Albus zíral na muže před sebou s úžasem. Už slyšel o teorii alternativních vesmírů, ale podle toho, co věděl, nikdo nikdy nedokázal cestovat skrz dimenze. Ale nejvíc ho ohromovalo to, co před sebou viděl: Tom Riddle seděl klidně naproti němu s Fawkesem na rameni.

Byl na pochybách, když mu ten muž poprvé sdělil, odkud přišel. I když věděl, že Bradavice by mu nedovolily vstoupit, kdyby měl nějaké špatné úmysly, také věděl, že Voldemort byl schopný udělat cokoli, jen aby se ho zbavil. Ale Fawkes jeho pochyby rozptýlil. Nevzpomínal si, že by Fawkes někdy předtím projevoval takovou náklonnost k někomu jinému než k Harrymu a jemu samému.

Podrobně si prohlížel muže před sebou. Takže tohle byl Tom Riddle? Nebo spíš co mohl být? S delšími černými vlasy a ostře modrýma očima vypadal podobně jako mladý zmijozel, kterého Albus učil před více než padesáti lety, jen byl starší. Vypadal, jako by překročil padesátku, ale Albus věděl, že ve skutečnosti už mu bylo sedmdesát. Pomalé stárnutí bylo obvyklým znakem u čarodějěk a kouzelníků, ale zvlášť výrazně to platilo u těch, kteří byli magicky hodně silní.

I když ho znal jen krátkou chvíli, Albus viděl, že i když ten muž má některé vlastnosti, které poznával ze vzpomínek na Toma Riddla, tenhle Tom byl od toho narušeného mladíka v Albusově paměti velmi odlišný. Tenhle Tom byl sebevědomý jako obvykle, ale v jeho očích Albus viděl druh moudrosti, který člověk mohl získat jen skrz utrpení. A nejvíc nápadný rozdíl byl, jak tenhle Tom vypadal spokojeně a...šťastně. To bylo něco, co Albus u Lorda Voldemorta nikdy neviděl.

"Musím říci, že jsem ohromený...Tome." Albus napůl očekával protest, když vyslovil to jméno, ale žádný nepřišel. „Nikdo nikdy nedokázal potvrdit existenci alternativních vesmírů, natož cestovat z jednoho do druhého."

Tomovy modré oči zasvítily uspokojením. "Začalo to jako bláznivý nápad, a stálo mě hodně času, než jsem zjistil, jak to funguje. A samozřejmě, vaše druhé já mi s tím hodně pomohlo."

"Mám za to, že ve tvém světě jsme si blízcí?" zeptal se Albus zvědavě, když se Tom zmínil o jeho druhém já.

"To jsme," řekl Tom s úsměvem, upřímným úsměvem, který Albus na tváři toho muže sotvakdy viděl. Tom se na chvíli odmlčel a pak se zeptal, skoro váhavě, "Ale tady si blízcí nejsme, že?"

Albus se smutně usmál. "Obavám se, že to je slabé vyjádření, Tome."

Vypočítavý pohled se vkradl Tomovi do očí. "Tenhle svět je...tak odlišný od toho mého."

"Ano, řekl bych, že asi bude." Albus si povzdechl. "Jsme ve válce, Tome."

A to prohlášení mělo dvojí význam.

"Je tu další pán zla, že ano?" ptal se Tom váhavě. "Setkal jsem se s ním."

Tom dokázal Albuse už podruhé za ten večer zaskočit.

"Ty ses s ním _setkal_?"

Tom přikývl. „Přenášedlo mě shodilo poblíž místa jejich setkání, když jsem dorazil do tohohle světa. Pán zla byl docela šokovaný, když mě uviděl."

"On tě _viděl_?" Albus zamrkal. "Ah, dovedu si představit, proč byl v šoku."

Tom si promnul spánek. "Kdo přesně je Pán zla, Albusi?" zeptal se pomalu.

Albus uvažoval, jak by Tomovi měl tu novinku sdělit. Ale podle toho jak ho znal, nepřekvapilo by ho, kdyby si to Tom už dovodil.

"Pán zla nepoužívá své rodné jméno," začal opatrně. "Říká si-"

"_Lord Voldemort_?" přerušil ho Tom tiše.

Albus přikývl. Tomovi to tedy došlo, a co bylo zajímavé, také znal jméno _Voldemort_.

"Takže proto jsem přístál hned kousek od něho," zamumlal Tom. Zavřel oči. "Takže tohle...by se ze mě stalo?"

Albus ho pozorně sledoval a snažil se pochytit každý detail, který by mu mohl pomoci porozumět víc svému neočekávanému hostovi. Tom nevypadal moc šokovaně, že z jeho alternativního já se stal Pán zla. Když se to sečetlo se znalostí jména Voldemort, Albus měl dojem, že ač vypadal tenhle Tom tolik rozdílně, také kdysi prahl po moci jako jeho protějšek v tomhle světě.

Tom se na Albuse vyčerpaně díval. "Povězte mi o Voldemortovi."

Tomův tón nebyl tak rozkazovačný, jak si to Albus pamatoval, bylo to víc jako...přirozená žádost někomu, kdo mu byl tak blízký, že formality mezi nimi byly zbytečné. Albus byl fascinovaný tou patrnou blízkostí mezi Tomem a svým druhým já, ale co víc, velmi ho zajímalo, co způsobilo, že si tenhle Tom vybral jinou cestu.

Ale jeho otázky budou muset počkat. Albus se znovu soustředil na muže před sebou a opatrně zvažoval, kolik informací by mu měl prozradit. Pro Toma bude bolestné slyšet o svém protějšku, ale nemělo smysl to před ním skrývat, ne když se Voldemortovo jméno dalo najít v každé druhé učebnici novodobých dějin v knihovně. Albus jen doufal, že si to Tom nebude moc brát.

* * *

Tom se mračil, když poslouchal Albusovo vyprávění. Opravdu byl schopný takových strašných činů?

_Ano_, dokázal si odpovědět takřka bez zaváhání. Byl si dobře vědom, co se z něj mohlo stát. A teď to vypadá, že brzo bude moci vlastníma očima sledovat, co by se stalo, kdyby se před lety neobrátil zpátky.

Trochu si povzdechl – tolik k jeho _vynikajícímu_ experimentu.

Tom věděl, že Albus vynechal většinu detailů o krutostech jeho protějšku, ale to mu moc nepomohlo cítit se líp. Poznával skoro všechna jména, která Albus zmínil; většina z nich byla jeho kolegy nebo studenty. Ale v tomhle světě se z nich staly jeho oběti...nebo _služebníci_.

Albus pokračoval a řekl mu o události, která vedla k Voldemortově zdánlivé smrti a co se později stalo mezi ním a chlapcem jménem Harry Potter.

"Harry?" Tom zamumlal to jméno. "On udělal to všechno?"

Tom samozřejmě znal Harryho ve svém světě. Nakonec, kdo v Bradavicích by Harryho Jamese Pottera _neznal_, při těch věch lumpárnách, které ten chlapec prováděl? Navzdory tomu byl Harry jedním z Tomových oblíbených studentů. Ten chlapec byl bystrý, prohnaný a statečný – příjemná smíšenina zmijozela a nebelvíra.

Z toho co mu Albus pověděl, Harry v tomhle světě bude _velmi_ odlišný od chlapce, kterého znal. Harry v tomto světě měl od základů jiný život než Harry v Tomově světě. A to všechno způsobil Voldemort.

Jiskra v Albusových očích trochu pohasla při zmínce Harryho. "Harry už si za svůj krátký život prošel mnoha těžkostmi." Albus zavřel oči. "To dítě má na ramenou velké břímě; takové nikdy neměl nést."

I když se to starší čaroděj snažil potlačit, Tom mohl říct, že Albus cítí velkou vinu za to, co se Harrymu stalo.

"Harrymu nijak nepomůže, když se budete obviňovat, Albusi," řekl.

Albus se na něj ostře podíval.

Tom se navzdory situaci ušklíbl. Vidět Albusův polekaný výraz pokaždé, když se mu podařilo starého muže zaskočit, _bylo_ uspokojivé.

"Není tak těžké vás přečíst, Albusi. Znám vás dost dlouho, abych dokázal říct, co si myslíte, i bez nitrozpytu." Jeho úsměv se rozšířil. "Dobré vědět, že ta schopnost asi bude _univerzální_."

Albus se zasmál a potřásl hlavou. "Nepřestáváš mě ohromovat, Tome."

"To už jsem předtím slyšel mnohokrát, pane řediteli."

Albusův smích způsobil, že se Tom cítil trochu líp v celé téhle situaci. Neznámost tohohle světa na něj začínala být příliš.

Ale zatímco jedné jeho části se dělalo špatně z toho, co jeho druhé já udělalo, z toho co mohl udělat _on_, jiná jeho část (ta, co byla dost šílená na to projít si všemi těmi problémy, jen aby dokázala, existenci alternativních vesmírů) už plánovala, jak by tenhle svět mohl prozkoumat na vlastní kůži. Koneckonců, to byl smysl toho, proč tady byl, ne? Nepřál si setkat se znovu se svým druhým já...zatím, ale sesbírat trochu informací nemohlo uškodit.

"Takže, jak dlouho hodláš zůstat, Tome?" ptal se Albus a hodil si do pusy citronový bonbón.

"To je vlastně část experimentu," řekl Tom. "Chci otestovat, jak bude sám vesmír reagovat na osobu, která patří do jiného světa. Teorie vašeho protějšku je, že za určitou dobu mě vesmír automaticky vykopne zpátky do mého vlastního světa. Já naopak věřím, že můžu zůstat tak dlouho jak budu chtít, bez jakýchkoli vedlejších účinků. Vlastně jsme se vsadili," dodal s úsměškem. "Každopádně bych chtěl zůstat nejdéle rok. Nebo, pokud má pravdu váš protějšek, můžu zmizet za pár dní, nebo za pár měsíců."

Albus zvedl pobaveně obočí. "Mohu se zeptat, kde hodláš zůstat?"

"Kdyby to nebyl moc velký problém, chtěl bych prozatím zůstat v Bradavicích," řekl Tom, rád, že se o tom Albus zmínil.

Albus přikývl. "Myslím, že to by bylo nejlepší."

Tom se uklidněně usmál. "Teď je červenec," prohodil. "Měl bych najít nějaké místo, kde mohu zůstat, ještě než se vrátí studenti, takže by s tím neměly být žádné...komplikace." Nebo spíš hromadná panika, pomyslel si jízlivě.

"Nechám pro tebe tedy připravit komnaty pro hosty," uchichtl se Albus lehce. "Měl by to pro nás všechny být vskutku zajímavý rok."

Tom nemohl než souhlasit.


	4. Pozorovatel

Kapitola 3: Pozorovatel

Albus pozoroval z astronomické věže jasnou oblohu. Zbývala ještě hodina do svítání a z nepřítomnosti slunečního světla mu na té vysoké věži bylo trochu zima. Hrad byl tichý, víc než obvykle, protože před týdnem všichni žáci odjeli domů na letní prázdniny. Trochu zavrtěl hlavou. Letní volno teprve začalo a on už postrádal živoucí atmosféru školy, naplněné smíchem studentů. Jenže běsnila válka a Albus věděl, že je potřeba zařídit hodně věcí, než začne nový školní rok.

Jeho myšlenky opět zabloudily k muži, který momentálně spal v jedné z komnat pro hosty. Albus vždycky připomínal sobě i ostatním, že by se člověk měl pohnout dál místo aby se zabýval minulostí. Ale dnes večer se přistihl že přemýšlí, co mohlo být. Říkal si, jaký asi byl Tomův svět, a co způsobilo ten rozdíl.

Bylo jasné, že jiný Tom se rozhodl nestát se Voldemortem. Ale proč si Tom vybral jinak? Albus si pamatoval na svoje první setkání s Tomem Riddlem velmi dobře a musel přiznat, že už tehdy tam byly náznaky, čím se ten chlapec jednou stane. Že by měl Tom jinou výchovu a to způsobilo ten rozdíl?

Zatím byl Tom ohledně svého života docela uzavřený. Navzdory zjevné blízkosti s Albusovým protějškem byl stále neochotný, když přišlo na jeho minulost. Albus od něj zatím dokázal vyzvědět, že Tom ve svém světě učí v Bradavicích Obranu proti černé magii – ta ironie Albusovi neunikla. Tom trávil většinu volného času výzkumem různých kouzelných teorií. Podle něj byl výzkum alternativních vesmírů zatím jeho největší a nejšílenější projekt.

Albus měl zvláštní pocit z toho nefalšovaného štěstí, které Tomovi zářilo v očích, když mluvil o svých výzkumech. Zavrtěl hlavou. Vskutku bude potřebovat trochu času, aby si zvykl na tohohle úplně jiného Toma Riddla.

Současně dělalo Albusovi starosti, jak Tom ovlivní probíhající válku. Obával se, že nyní, když i Voldemort věděl o jeho přítomnosti, je to jen otázka času, kdy bude Tom přinucen účastnit se událostí tohoto světa. A Albus se už dávno naučil nepodceňovat Toma Riddla a to, co mohl udělat. Jestli to bude nutné, přizpůsobí svůj plán změnám. Ale pro teď asi bude nejbezpečnější, když bude Toma bedlivě sledovat.

Shlédl na bradavické pozemky ve směru, kde upoutalo jeho pozornost osamělé světlo ve ztemnělém hradu. Nevšiml si, že v jedné ze školních místností doteď někdo je.

Prohlížel okna, ze kterých svítilo světlo a usmál se, když poznal, o jakou část hradu jde. Uchichtl se. Zdálo se, že Tom nakonec nespal. Albuse moc nepřekvapilo, že Tom shledal knihovnu vhodnějším místem než komnatu pro hosty.

* * *

Tom zavřel _V__elké kouzelnické události dvacátého století _a protřel si spánek. Jako kdyby už neslyšel dost od Albuse, musel jít do školní knihovny a vyhledat _víc_ detailů o Voldemortovi. Jenže on prostě nikdy nebyl z těch, kdo se spokojí s upravenými polopravdami, nehledě na to, jak bolestivé může být poznání celé pravdy.

Tom si odfrkl. Když si pomyslel, že sem dorazil jen před pár hodinami...

Potřásl hlavou a dál listoval historickými svazky, které si nanosil na stůl. Byl nesvůj z celého toho tajemství kolem incidentu, co se stal v Godrikově dole před patnácti lety.

Bylo jen pár způsobů, jak přežít smrtící kletbu, a Tom je znal všechny. Koneckonců, napsal vědecké pojednání o té určité kletbě – o kletbě, kterté se bál nejvíc.

Případy přežití smrtící kletby byly velmi vzácné, a Tomovi zabralo celé roky pátrání – nemluvě o štěstí – než se mu povedlo tyhle přeživší najít. Skoro všechny případy se staly mimo Evropu, v zemích, kde nebylo použití té kletby na jiném člověku bráno za neprominutelný čin, který automaticky znamená doživotní vězení. Bylo to v jedné malé zemičce, která se právě začala vzpamatovávat po letité válce – tam Tom poprvé narazil na někoho, kdo přežil smrtící kletbu. Byla to čarodějka, jejíž manžel zemřel, když se ji snažil ochránit před nepřátelským vojákem. A tak se od ní Tom dověděl o způsobu, jak přežít tu smrtelnou kletbu.

Láska. Sebeobětující láska. Bylo to prosté a přitom úchvatné. A z toho co si Tom přečetl o té události v Godric's Hollow usoudil, že není pochyb - byla to láska Lily Potterové, která Harryho zachránila před smrtící kletbou.

Jenže Harry nebyl jediný, kdo tu noc přežil. Kletba se odrazila a trefila plnou silou _Voldemorta_. Kletba jeho tělo zničila, ale on přežil. Jak to bylo možné?

Pokud Tom mohl vědět, byla na to jediná odpověď.

Jeho studie o smrtící kletbě a účinku sebeoběti šokovala celý svět, ale jen Albus Brumbál věděl, že Tom v té publikaci nezveřejnil všechny svoje vědomosti. Byl tu ještě další způsob.

Bylo to ironické. Zatímco dokázala čirá láska zvítězit nad smrtí, dokázalo to čiré zlo zrovna tak.

Tom si vědomě sáhl na hruď a třel si oblast, kde měl pod oblečením jizvu ve tvaru blesku.


	5. Horacio Křiklan

Kapitola 4: Horacio Křiklan

Uběhly čtyři dny od Tomova příchodu, a většinu z nich strávil v bradavické knihovně - snažil se shromáždit co nejvíc informací o světě, ve kterém momentálně přebýval.

Až do bodu, kdy se Voldemort vynořil coby vůdce skupiny černokněžníků, většina důležitých událostí se v tomto světě odehrála naprosto stejně jako v Tomově světě. Všechno nasvědčovalo, že právě jeho volba – _Voldemortova_ volba – byla příčinou rozdílností mezi jejich dvěma světy. Poznání, že jediná volba mohla změnit celý svět bylo znepokojivé, ale nikterak překvapivé. Tom na to měl dost velkou moc, kdyby se k tomu rozhodl.

Ale kromě tohoto pochmurného zjištění Tom objevil ještě něco zajímavého. Byly tu dvě menší nesrovnalosti, které se staly zhruba v době, kdy ještě chodil do školy. Jedním z těch podivných rozdílů byla plaketa, na které bylo jeho jméno. Tom si nevybavoval, že by ve školních letech učinil takovou zvláštní službu Bradavicím, že by si za to měl zasloužit speciální ocenění. Potom tu byl Grindelwald. Bývalý Pán zla byl v Tomově světě poražen o celý rok dřív. Grindelwald měl s Voldemortem minimální souuvislost, takže tahle malá nesrovnalost nemusela nic znamenat, ale Tom o tom pochyboval.

Tím se Tom právě na poli vědy proslavil – že měl až nepřirozenou schopnost spojit si zdánlivě nesouvisející informace s absurdními, i když většinou správnými hypotézami. Zatím neměl dost informací, aby si mohl utvořit úsudek, ale jeho instinkt mu říkal, že všechny ty drobné nesrovnalosti tu byly z nějakého důvodu.

Byl odhodlaný zjistit, co je toho důvodem. Chtěl vědět, jestli to skutečně byla jeho _volba_, co zapříčinilo celý rozdíl, nebo jestli za tím bylo víc než pouhé rozhodnutí.

Nejsnadnějším způsobem jak si to ověřit by bylo jednoduše srovnat svá vyprávění s Albusovým, který obvykle věděl víc než většina lidí. Ale na rozdíl od Albuse v jeho světě, který Tomovi věřil víc než komukoli jinému, _tenhle_ Albus neměl nejmenší důvod Tomovi důvěřovat. A co horšího, tenhle Albus byl _velmi_ zvědavý na Tomovu minulost. Tom věděl, jak náročný a tajnůstkářský ten starý muž dokáže být, když chce. Proto se moudře rozhodl vyhledat informace u jiného zdroje. A koho lepšího se mohl zeptat, než své oblíbené oběti – bývalého ředitele své koleje?

Albus odešel z Bradavic brzy ráno na nějakou soukromou pochůzku. S tím jak pozorně ho starý muž v posledních dnech pozoroval, rozhodl se Tom využít příležitosti a sesbírat pár dalších informací, aniž by ho někdo sledoval.

A proto právě teď stál na návsi v Budleigh Babbertonu. Vesnice vypadala opuštěně, ale on věděl, že to je jen zdání.

Po mnoha stopovacích zaklínadlech konečně dokázal určit nejnovější útočiště jistéhoHoracia Křiklana. Křiklan byl zjevně poslední rok na útěku a nikdy nezůstal na jednom místě déle než týden. Tom měl podezření, že to má co dělat s Voldemortem – ale to mělo koneckonců skoro všechno, co se v tomhle světě dělo.

Křiklan byl ředitelem Zmijozelu, když byl Tom studentem. Kdykoli potřeboval něco od učitele, například dostat povolení do oddělení s omezeným přístupem v knihovně, _vždycky_ šel právě za Křiklanem. Pokud si jsou jejich světy opravdu tak podobné, měl by Křiklan být schopný zodpovědět hodně Tomových otázek ohledně jeho druhého já.

Křiklan se pyšnil tím, že pomohl vybudovat kariéru mnohým vysoce postaveným kouzelníkům. Ale navzdory jeho posedlosti Křikovým klubem to zdaleka nebyl muž, který by se vyznal pouze v tom jak se skrývat ve stínu svých mocných přátel. Kdepak; zbraní Horacia Křiklana byly jeho vědomosti. Nejenže měl rozsáhlé znalosti ve věcech kouzelnického světa, také znal mnohá tajemství, která měla být zapomenuta. Křiklan většinou skrýval svá tajemství dobře, ale pokud jste byli jedním z jeho oblíbenců, nebylo těžké přimět ho mluvit.

Tedy, tak by to bylo, pokud by se ten jistý oblíbenec nezvrhl v Pána zla, který zabil tisíce lidí.

Na druhou stranu, tahle návštěva určitě bude zábavná. Tomovi se zlomyslně zalesklo v očích a vydal se dolů úzkou uličku, směrem k domu, kde právě bydlel jeho starý profesor.

* * *

Křiklanův příbytek byl dokonalým obrazem domu, který byl právě přepaden. Ale Tomův šok, když do domu vstoupil, se rychle změnil ve zvědavost a mírné pobavení, když mu padl pohled na křeslo uprostřed pokoje, které přímo bilo do očí _přeměnou_.

Tom přelétl zrakem od křesla po zbytku domu, aby poskytl svému starému profesorovi dojem, že ještě nebyl objeven. Teď když si Křiklan myslel, že je v bezpečné zóně, má Tom příležitost k vysvětlování. Jemně mávl hůlkou, čímž umístil kolem celého domu ochranná kouzla, a začal svůj příběh.

"Narazil jsem na termín 'alternativní vesmír' pár let poté, co jsem vyšel z Bradavic. Rozdílné vesmíry jsou prý před sebou navzájem uzavřené, ale já jsem objevil, že je možné mezi dvěma světy otevřít průchod. Po letech výzkumu jsem se rozhodl otestovat svoji teorii. Před čtyřmi dny jsem dorazil na kraj lesa, kde jsem se stal svědkem setkání skupiny černokněžníků a ocitl se tváří v tvář s jejich vůdcem, o němž jsem později zjistil, že je v tomto světě současným Pánem zla."

Zmlkl a ohlédl se na nehybné křeslo. Léta úzké spolupráce s Albusem Brumbálem naučilo Toma myslet racionálně, nehledě na to, jak směšná byla situace.

"Jsem si jistý, že jste už slyšel o existenci alternativních vesmírů, pane profesore Křiklane. Jsem Tom Riddle z jiného světa, ne Voldemort," řekl pomalu – poprvé oslovil profesora přímo. "Nechci vám nijak ublížit. Chci jenom informace o tomhle světě." Odmlčel se. Jak znal Křiklana ze svého světa, věděl, že ať už je v nebezpečí nebo ne, _nikdy_ nepropásne příležitost popovídat si s cestovatelem skrz dimenze. Ještě trochu pochlebování by mělo stačit, aby ho to obměkčilo. "Vím, že bych vás neměl takhle obtěžovat, pane profesore, ale vy jste jediný, kdo má takové vědomosti, aby mi mohl moje otázky zodpovědět."

A s tím se Tom odmlčel a čekal. Dle předpokladu, o pár vteřin později stál Horacio Křiklan na místě, kde bylo křeslo. Měl ruku v kapse, kde držel hůlku, ale aspoň ji ještě nevytáhl, což bylo dobré znamení.

"Alternativní vesmír?"

Tom přikývl a přátelsky se usmál.

"A ty nejsi… _on_?"

"Nejsem Voldemort."

Křiklan na to jméno pokrčil rameny a Tom se zamračil. Přese všechno co slyšel v pár posledních dnech nemohl pořád uvěřit, že se jeho jinému já opravdu povedlo, aby se všichni toho jména báli. Svým způsobem to byl docela působivý výkon.

"A chceš si jen promluvit, říkáš?"

"Ano."

Křiklan byl před ním pořád ve střehu, což bylo pochopitelné. Ale Tom měl v rukávu další esa.

"Nevlastníte náhodou myslánku, pane profesore?"

Na ten dotaz se Křiklan zatvářil zmateně.

"Myslánky nemohou lhát," vysvětlil Tom prostě.

Křiklan zamrkal a pak mu ve tváři svitlo pochopení. Střelil po Tomovi dalším podezíravým pohledem, tentokrát promíšeným se zvědavostí. Zmizel v sousedním pokoji a o pár vteřin později se vrátil s myslánkou v rukách.

Teď když Křiklan nevyužil téhle příležitosti k útěku, uvěřil Tom, že jeho příběh o cestování dimenzemi zajímal profesora lektvarů víc, než dával najevo.

Jakmile mezi ně Křiklan položil myslánku, Tom vytáhl hůlku. Křiklan poplašeně strnul, ale Tom si jen namířil hůlku ke spánku a vytáhl z hlavy vlákno vzpomínky. Mlčky umístil vzpomínku do myslánky a podíval se na Křiklana.

"Tohle je čtyři dny stará vzpomínka na moje setkání s Lordem Voldemortem."

Křiklan šokovaně a ustrašeně vyvalil oči. Tom ale věděl, že profesor nedokáže odolat.

O deset minut později seděl bledý Horacio Křiklan před krbem a Tom seděl pohodlně v křesle naproti němu. Oba měli v ruce sklenku ohnivé whisky.

"Musíš mi říct všechno o tom tvém experimentu, Tome." Křiklan vypadal ohromeně. "Cestování skrz dimenze? Mnoho čarodějů ani nevěří, že jiné světy opravdu existují."

Tom se usmál. "Možná později, pane profesore. Je tu něco, na co bych se nejdřív chtěl zeptat já vás."

"A co chceš vědět? Co jsem odešel ze školy, žiju klidným životem. Obávám se, že jsem od té doby dost nevědomý ohledně dění světa." Křiklan začínal být opět ostražitý.

Možná by to bylo snadnější, kdyby profesor nebyl tak střízlivý, ale Tom si s tím dokázal poradit.

"Nikdy nebudete v ničem nevědomý, pane profesore, to oba víme," řekl Tom. "Jsem jen zvědavý, co způsobilo ten rozdíl mezi našimi světy. Obávám se, že je to něco, co mi nemůže říct bradavická knihovna."

Křiklan se zatvářil překvapeně. "Bradavice? Zůstáváš teď v Bradavicích?"

"Albus byl tak laskavý, že mi dovolil tam zůstat."

Křiklan se uchichtl. "Jsem si jistý, že Albus byl docela v šoku, když tě uviděl, což?"

Tom přikývl a při té vzpomínce se ušklíbl. Byl na to pyšný, že i po tolika letech dokázal občas toho starého muže tak vyšokovat, že nebyl schopný slova. I když okolnosti tentokrát nebyly zrovna dvakrát příjemné.

"Vlastně," začal Tom, "jsem si říkal, jestli byste mi mohl něco povědět o mém protějšku."

Křiklan si povzdechl. "To jsem si myslel. Ale vskutku toho není moc, co bych ti mohl říct. Je opavdu chytrý, nikdo by si o něm nepomyslel nic jiného, než že je dokonalý student. Ale to už jsi věděl, že?"

Tom se přinutil k mírnému úsměvu. "Až na to že u mě se ukázalo, že jsem vůbec dokonalý nebyl," řekl tiše.

"Měl jsem si toho všimnout už tenkrát, proč jinak by se mě ptal-" Křiklan zmlkl a letmo se na Toma podíval, jak se skoro prořekl. Profesor lektvarů zavrtěl hlavou. "Opravdu toho není moc, co bych mohl říct. Pokud chceš znát detaily, měl by ses zeptat Albuse."

Tomovi bylo jasné, že Křiklan se zmínil o Brumbálovi jen aby odvedl pozornost od toho skoro-prořeknutí a aby mu zabránil se na to ptát. Tom usoudil, že není nutné už teď na profesora naléhat, tak ho klidně nechal přejít k jinému tématu – na které se ale chtěl zeptat zrovna tak.

"V několika knížkách jsem se dočetl, že Albus je jediný, koho se Voldemort bojí."

Křiklan se při tom jméně znovu ošil. "Myslím, že to se dalo čekat. Albus je koneckonců jediný, kdo mu může konkurovat ohledně moci."

Tom se trochu naklonil dopředu. "Ale je v tom víc, ne?"

Křiklan vypadal nesvůj. "Myslím, že Albus byl první, kdo měl nějaké podezření. Nikdo z nás ani netušil, jaké nebezpečí To-" pohlédl na Toma a odfrkl si. "Tohle je matoucí," zamumlal a znovu zvrtěl hlavou. "Jak jsem říkal, Albus asi jako jediný uhodl, co se z ..._něj_ stane. Albus na něj býval docela tvrdý, zvlášť poté co byla zabita studentka při tom incidentu s Komnatou."

Tom se zamračil. Něco se zdálo být jiné.

"Ah, o tom nevíš, že?" řekl Křiklan a vypadal nyní docela potěšeně – navzdory tomu co právě probírali – pravděpodobně proto, že profesor na odpočinku postrádal někoho, kdo by dychtivě naslouchal jeho vyprávěním.

Tom naopak nadšení svého bývalého profesora ani trochu nesdílel. Stejně jako jeho protějšek otevřel v pátém ročníku Tajemnou komnatu a poštval na celou školu smrtícího baziliška.

Pochyboval, že by Křiklan tuhle podobnost mezi oběma světy ocenil, takže hrál svou roli zaujatého posluchače a Křiklan vyprávěl, co se stalo před padesáti lety. Tom věděl co čekat, takže se mu povedlo zamaskovat svůj výraz, když Křiklan zmínil smrt Uršuly.

"Nikdo neměl nejmenší podezření. Samozřejmě, kdo by si to byl pomyslel?" řekl Křiklan spíš pro sebe.

Tomovi se zastavil dech, když si uvědomil, co nehraje. "Nikdy ho nechytili?" zeptal se naléhavě.

Křiklan zavrtěl hlavou. "Obvinili z toho jednoho studenta. Pravda vyšla najevo před třemi lety."

Tom strnul. Zjistili pravdu teprve před třemi lety?

"Děje se něco, Tome?"

Tom obrátil pozornost zpátky k profesorovi. "Můj protějšek obdržel ocenění za zvláštní služby škole," řekl pomalu. "Má to co dělat s tímhle incidentem?"

"Ach ano, Tom dostal to ocenění za to, že chytil toho studenta," řekl Křiklan "_Křivě ho obvinil_, musím bohužel říci."

"A ten student?" zeptal se Tom vyčerpaně. Pamatoval si ten den jasně. Albus ho přivlekl rovnou k Dippetovi ještě dřív, než měl možnost někoho křivě obvinit.

"To byl Hagrid. Byl samozřejmě vyloučen, ale Albus ho nechal v Bradavicích jako hajného. Myslím že Albus už tenkrát znal pravdu, ale to je jen dohad. Koneckonců je to už dávno." Křiklan mávl zamítavě rukou – neměl chuť dál se o tom bavit.

Tom si všiml Křiklanova znepokojení a rozhodl, že pro dnešek se toho dověděl dost. Nebylo by k ničemu, kdyby teď Křiklana zahrnul mnoha otázkami, zvlášť když mu profesor jen tak tak důvěřoval.

Odsunul stranou zjištěnou informaci pro pozdější zkoumání, usrkl ze sklenky a opřel se v křesle. "Pane profesore, říkal jste, že chcete znát teorii toho mého experimentu, že?"

* * *

Ten večer kráčel Tom osamoceně k Bradavicím a v myšlenkách se vracel zpět ke své konverzaci s Křiklanem o Tajemné komnatě. Byla tohle odpověď? Opravdu to mohlo být tak prosté?

Proud jeho myšlenek byl však přerušen, když ho zaplavil podivný pocit. Připadalo mu, jako by něco uvnitř něj umřelo. Ne, ne něco _uvnitř_ něj, ale něco venku...jako kdyby bylo přeseknuto nějaké pouto, které s někým sdílel.

Zastavil se, ale ten pocit už zmizel. Jeho mysl běžela na plné obrátky, jak se snažil najít možné vysvětlení toho, co se právě stalo. Vypadalo to, jako by ten pocit přišel z jeho vnitřku, ale co to mohlo vyvolat? Byl to vedlejší efekt pohybu skrz dimenze? Tohle by se nemělo dít, ale možná by stálo za to projít si znovu poznámky ohledně výzkumu.

Jak byl ztracen v myšlenkách, trvalo mu tentokrát déle, než došel k Bradavicím. Ale než mohl vkročit do Vstupní síně, blýskl se před ním oslnivě rudý plamen a zablokoval mu cestu.

"Fawkesi?"

Fénix se Tomovi usadil na rameni a tiše vypískl.

Tom automaticky vztáhl ruku, aby ho pohladil. "Chceš mi něco říct? Vzkaz od Albuse?"

Fawkes se v odpověď prudce vznesl a letěl přes síň směrem k ředitelově pracovně. Tom cítil, že je něco špatně a spěšně se vydal za fénixem.

"Cukrový brk," zavolal Tom na chrlič a vyběhl po točitém schodišti k Brumbálově kanceláři. Dveře byly zavřené, ale to zřetelné vyzařování černé magie, které se z místnosti linulo, se nedalo s ničím splést.

Tom obezřetně strčil do dveří a ty se otevřely. Rychle pohledem spočinul na postavě, ležící na zemi.

"Albusi!"

Vmžiku se ocitl po Albusově boku. Dech starého čaroděje byl napjatý a vypadal, jako by ho stálo všechno úsilí, aby vůbec zůstal při vědomí. Tomův pohled přelétl ke dvěma předmětům ležícím vedle Albuse.

Meč a poškozený prsten – prsten Marvola Gaunta.


End file.
